1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a continuous proofing and baking apparatus for use in a bakery. In particular, the invention relates to a continuous proofing and baking apparatus having an improved conveyor system for carrying product pans through the proofing and baking apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the commercial baking industry, dough products are exposed to a predetermined temperature and humidity environment to cause the dough to rise. Following this proofing operation, the dough products are transferred to an oven for baking.
The dough products may be conveyed from the proofing apparatus to the oven on a continuous conveyor system. The conveyor system has an elongated track which extends through and between the proofing and baking sections of the apparatus. A conveyor chain, having a plurality of links, moves through the elongated track and carries a plurality of product supporting grids. Each product pan is supported by one or more product supporting grids.
As the conveyor chain moves through the proofing and baking apparatus, the track has some straight portions and some curved portions. As the conveyor chain travels from a straight portion to a curved portion of the track, the relative positions of two consecutive product supporting grids will change. The conveyor system must be able to support the product pans, even though the relative positions of the product supporting grids change.